Eyebrows
by X.xlove-me.hate-mex.X
Summary: Kuroko bumps into Murasakibara at a Convenience Store and they get into a discussion about Kagami's Eyebrows. /Murasakibara/Kuroko\Kagami\


Eyebrows

OoOoO

"Hmm..." Kuroko made a sound, staring at the two different magazines. He looked at the one of the right, wondering if he should get this one, or if he should get the one on the left.

He had to admit, they both look promising.

Kuroko sighed, staring at them. He wondered which one would be better. He heard the bell go off, letting the workers know that someone has entered, but he payed no mind to it, after all he was trying to decide something possibly life threatening... Well, life threatening to him, at least.

After a few more minutes of thinking, Kuroko finally decided which one he was going to get. He reached his hand out, only to pause when a shadow loomed over his small frame.

"Kuro-chin..." Kuroko froze, his eyes widened a bit. He stood and turned, looking up to see Murasakibara's face in front of his.

He blinked, and backed up from the closeness, and stared blankly. Kuroko never thought he would have met Murasakibara here... Of all the people he knew.

"Murasakibara-kun..." Kuroko trailed off, staring at the pile of chocolate bars, pocky, and various types of candy that was in his arms.

So that's why he was here, he was stocking up of junk. Obviously.

Kuroko's eyes traveled back up to Murasakibara's cold purple ones.

"Hmm, I think you should get that one." The tall boy suggested, struggling to point to the magazine.

"I was going to get the other one..." Kuroko mumbled, staring at them both.

Murasakibara shrugged, almost losing a chocolate bar in the process, and turned away, going to find more candy or something else sweet.

Kuroko watched him walk down a different isle, and grabbed the magazines and quickly walked up to him.

"Ne, could you grab that for me, Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara nodded at the bag of chips.

Kuroko paused, and looked at the bag. 'What kind of flavor is that?...' Despite the weird things Murasakibara wanted, Kuroko grabbed them reguardless.

Soon, they both had piles of junk food in their arms.

"Ah... And I wanted those new popsicles over there." Murasakibara mumbled, staring at the freezer which contained those new ice cream bars. Kuroko walked over and stared.

"Buffalo Wings?" Kuroko questioned, feeling his eye twitch ever so slightly. Murasakibara nodded, walking up behind Kuroko with a small smile.

'Seriously... What kind of flavor is that for an ice cream bar?' Kuroko sweat dropped, and pulled the freezer door open and grabbed it with great difficulty. He sighed, and followed Murasakibara to the cash register. The invisible boy dumped all Murasakibara's stuff on the counter, and the man twitched, staring at the mountains of junk food.

After about ten minutes, Murasakibara was finally done, and he had four bags stuff with the things he bought.

Kuroko moved up and put his magazines down but he wasn't really paying attention. He handed the man the money, and grabbed his change, before running outside and stand beside Murasakibara, who seemed to be waiting for him.

Kuroko smiled behind his magazine.

"Hmm, you bought two?" Murasakibara commented, smirking ever so slightly.

Kuroko paused, and looked at the two magazines that were in his hands.

"..." He frowned. 'I only wanted this one... Murasakibara-kun distracted me and I probably grabbed them both...' He thought, staring at the two.

He smiled, 'Oh well, I did sort of want them both...'

"Murasakibara-kun, wha-"  
"Ne, Kuro-chin..." Murasakibara interrupted him.

Kuroko blinked, why does he feel like he's always getting interrupted lately.

"Why does that Kagami guy have weird eyebrows?" Murasakibara asked, stuffing his cheeks with the buffalo wing flavored ice cream bar.

Kuroko froze, taken aback but the sudden weird question. "W- what do you mean?" He stuttered.

"Well, he was like, two..." Murasakibara mumbled, going into thought.

Kuroko sweat dropped, and thought about it too, "I guess he does." He stated after a second.

"It's weird, normal people have normal eyebrows, but he isn't normal... Maybe he's an alien." Murasakibara's eyes widened half an inch as he munched on a chocolate bar.

"Are we normal?..." Kuroko asked after a minute, staring at the ground.

"Are you saying my eyebrows are hidious, Kuro-chin?" Kuroko shivered at Murasakibara's dark aura.

"No... But, we were from the Generation of Miracles... And it wasn't normal... To be so strong and keep getting stronger." Kuroko shook his head with a sigh.

Murasakibara digged in one of the bags and pulled out a lollipop. He ripped the wrapper off and stuck it in his mouth.

"We're getting off topic." Murasakibara stated boredly.

Kuroko blinked and looked up at the purple haired boy. "What?" He questioned.

"Kagami's eyebrows..." Murasakibara murmured.

Kuroko sweat dropped.

OoOoO

Kuroko smiled, he was happy that he got to talk to Murasakibara... Even though all they really talked about was Kagami's Eyebrows.

Kuroko arrived at his house, and he walked inside, and up to his room. He put his magazines on his desk, and sat on the chair.

He opened the original one that he wanted, and flipped through the pages.

After a while of reading various articles, he yawned and made his way over to his bed.

Kuroko lay down and closed his eyes, feeling himself gently drift into sleep. But then a sudden loud noise jolted him awake.

Kuroko looked at his cell phone which lay beside him on the bed. He mentally sighed and picked it up, flipping it open.

"Hello?" He quietly answered, feeling a little sleepy.

_"Kuroko!"_ Kagami's anger voice flooded through the other end.

"Kagami-kun, I was trying to sleep." Kuroko stated without a care in the World.

_"I heard from someone that you were talking about me!" _Kagami's frown could practically be heard across the line.

Kuroko groaned, almost silently. "Kagami-kun, we were only talking about your eyebrows, now goodnight." Kuroko mumbled into the phone tiredly, and closed his phone.

"MY EYEBROWS!? KUROKO!" Kagami's screams could be heard all the way from his house.

OoOoO

Sorry it's so short..

~Love me or Hate me~


End file.
